Naruto the legend
by bluesaphire.otsutsuki
Summary: Naruto di buang oleh keluarganya, naruto putus asa dan pergi ke shi no mori untuk menangis hingga pingsan, lalu naruto bertemu dengan keluarga otsutsuki dan di angkat menjadi anggota keluarga tersebut, lalu gen naruto di ubah menjadi otsutsuki, Naruto dilatih hingga kuat dan di beri misi untuk menuntaskan masa ah masalah yang akan ada kedepan, bagaimanakah perjuangan naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the legend

disclaimer: Masasi kishimoto

rated : T+

genre: Adventure, hurt, Romance

Warning: godlikenaru!, rinne-naru! tenseigan-naru, sharingan-naru! byakugan-naru! goodORochimaru, goodmadara&obito, goodakatsuki, livekushina, liveminato, brother&sister menma&naruko ,Naruto lebih muda 3 tahun dari cannon

.

.

chapter1

Namaku Naruto Namikaze, aku adalah anak darI Namikaze minato Dan uzumaki kushina atau Namiakze kushina. aku adalah anak ketiga darI tiga bersaudara, kakak ku bernama Menma Dan Naruko, kedua kakakku adalah jincuriki kyuubi.

aku Dan kakak-kakakku berbeda 3 tahun, Sekarang mereka berusia 8 tahun Dan sedang mengikuti akademi, sedangkan aku berusia 5 tahun.

aku berambut pirang pucat panjang sepunggung (bentuk rambut kaya kaguya), ya walaupun aku laki-laki tapi tetap saja aku penggemar keindahan Muahahahaha, mataku berwarna bluesaphire tapi Ada effect emas dI pinggiran mata biruku, kulitku putih bercahaya, banyak Yang bilang aku cenderung seperti perempuan tapi walaupun begitu aku juga tampan karna mataku yang tajam seperti elang.

.

.

Mansion Namikaze

diruang makan terdapat 4 orang Yang sedang sarapan bersama, 4? bukan seharusnya 5? yap karena Yang satunya lagi sedang memperhatikan kebersamaan mereka berempat.

Naruto pov

"ah benar-benar keluarga Yang bahagia..." ucapku sambil mendengus geli, 'cih menggelikan sekali, kedua kakakku dimanja, disayang, diperhatikan...berbeda sekali denganku Yang bahkan anak bungsu tetapi di acuhkan, bahkan sdibuang dari keluarga itu..patheic'batinku menatap mereka.

"TENTU SAJA KAU DIABAIKAN GAKI! KAU KAN ANAK YANG TAK DIHARAPKAN " ucap sarkatis mahluk berekor 10 Yang bernama juubi no Ookami. "DIAM KAU MATA SATU!" teriak naruto melalui juubi kesal. "apa-apaan kau juu?! aku hanya ingin melihat kalau mereka menyesal atau tidak dan kelihatannya mereka tidak peduli" ucap naruto mendengus.

"CIH LAGI PULA UNTUK APA KAU MEMPERHATIKAN MEREKA SEPERTI INI? KAU TAU? KAU SEPERTI STALKER" Ucap juubi kesal, "aa... !?" teriak naruto kesal, "PANTAS SAJA MEREKA MENGABAIKANMU! KAU ITU KAN MAHLUK ANEH " ucap juubi kesal, "a..apa!?" teriak naruto marah,"LAGI PULA..JIKA MEREKA MENYESAL KAU AKAN KEMBALI?" tanya juubi santai.

" tentu tidak..." ucap naruto pelan dan mengingat kembali kejadian 1 tahun kemarin...

FLASHBACK

Mansion Namikaze

Naruto Pov

" hah aku lapar..." ucapku memegang perutku Yang beranyayi sejak tadi siang, "sekarang sudah sore, tapi kenapa kaa-san tidak memberikan makanan untukku?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. 'lebih baik aku turun aja kebawah Dan meminta makanan pada oka-san, siapa tau oka-san Akan memberiku makanan' batinku lalu keluar dari kamar Dan menuju dapur.

Tap..Tap..Tap..

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah ramalan dari tetua katak" sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku, 'suara ini...aku mengenalnya..' batinku sambil bersembunyi Dan menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar percakapan lebih jelas lagi.

"apa itu jiraya-sensei?" tanya seseorang Yang aku kenal yaitu tou-san, 'jadi tou-san sedang bersama jiraya jiji' batinku tambah penasaran dengan apa Yang mereka bicarakan, "Ramalan berisikan...

dia terang Dan gelap...dia juga putra Dan putri, dingin Dan hangat, dia seperti matahari Dan bulan, matahari yaitu hangat..membawa kecerian..Dan kehidupan, bulan yaitu berada dI antara kegelapan..mahluk liar Dan kejahatan tapi dia adalah bulan Yang menerangi kegelapan tersebut, Dan menuntun kegelapan itu kepada terang. diasang jincuriki terkuat" ucap jiraya sambil menutup matanya.

"jadi maksudmu naruko Dan menma adalah anak darI ramalan!?" ucap minato senang, "ah tidak sia-sia kau menyegel kyuubi pada menma Dan naruko Anata!" teriak kushina kegirangan.

"ya..mereka adalah orangnya..tidak salah lagi, karena mereka adalah jincuriki terkuat" ucap jiraya senang.

' jadi oni-san Dan nee-san adalah anak ramalan yah...' batinku diam.

.

.

Malam hari

Mansion Namikaze

Normal pov

hari pertama

"Menma!...Naruko! cepat turun! cepat makan! kaa-Chan memasakan masakan kesukaan kalian! " teriak kushina darI dapur. "IYA KAA-CHAN!" teriak naruko Dan menma bersamaan.

'jadi hanya memangil nii-san Dan nee-san yah? apa kaa-san tidak ingat aku belum makan darI pagi?' batin naruto Yang hanya diam di tempat tidurnya.

hari kedua

Di Mansion Namikaze

" ne kaa-san ayo bermain dengan ruto!" teriak naruto menarik lengan kushina Yang sedang cuci poring.

"DIAM RUTO! APA KAU BUTA?! LIHAT AKU SEDANG CUCI PIRING! CEPAT PERGI!" teriak kushina kesal membuat naruto menundukan mukanya.

"kaa-chan! kaa-chan.. aku pulang!" teriak naruko lalu memeluk kushina Dan membuat piring Yang berada di tangan kushina pecah PRAKKK..

"ah ruko...hati-hati sayang, untung saja pecahannya tidak kena padamu sayang" ucap kushina balas memeluk naruko dengan senang.

"gommen kaa-chan...ayo bermain dengan ruko!" ucap naruko manja, "ayo sayang kita main, tunggu kaa-Chan membereskan pecahan piring dulu ya" ucap kushina senang, naruto Yang melihat itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya.

'kenapa berebeda sekali jika padaku?...'

hari ke tiga

Mansion Namikaze

"nii-san..nee-san ayo bermain bersamaku" ucap naruto menarik baju menma Dan naruko, "Aku tidak mau main dengan laki-laki cantik sepertimu!" teriak menma sambil menepis tangan naruto, "hiks..nii-san sakit.." ucap naruto memegang tangan Yang ditepis menma, "Sudah muka seperti perempuan! kau juga cengeng! dasar banci! wle..wle..wle..wle" ledek menma Dan disusul tawa oleh naruko "hahahaha..." tawa menma dsn naruko keras.

naruko memegang dagu naruto dengan erat, "seharusnya Yang mempunyai muka cantik itu aku! bukan kamu! kamu harus tau diri! muka ini harunya milikku! cih! " ucap naruko kesal lalu mengankat tangannya Yang satunya lagi untup menampar naruto BRUK! naruto mendorong naruko, " kenapa kau mendorong adikku sialan!" teriak menma memegang kerah baju naruto.

"hiks..tapi daguku sakit..hiks di-dia ju juga akan menamparku hiks" ucap naruto sambil menangis, "aku juga kan adik nii-san, kenapa tadI nii-San tak membantuku" ucap naruto menunduk.

"KAU BUKAN ADIKKU!" teriak menma Marah, tap..tap.. "Ada aka menma? ahk ruko kamu kenapa!?" ucap kushina khawatir, "kenapa? Ada apa inI?" ucap minato menatap menma, naruko, kushina Dan naruro.

"tadi naruto mendorong naruko tou-san" ucap menma menunjuk naruto Yang sedang menangis, "APA! BERANI BERANINHA KAU MENDORONG ANAKKU SIALAN!" teriak kushina marah.

"ta..tap" ucap naruto terbata-bata karena menangis, "JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN! AKU LEBIH PERCAYA KEDUA ANAKKU DARI PADA KAU!" teriak kushina marah.

DEG...

'apa kau tak menanggapku kaa-san?' batin naruto memegang dadanya, "kenapa?kenapa?KENAPA KALIAN TAK MENGANGGAPKU!"teriak naruto menangis Dan PLAK! minato menampar naruto keras, "JANGAN PERNAH MEMBENTAK KUSHINA! JANGAN DEKATI ANAKKU! KAU SUDAH MENDORONG ANAKKU HINGGAK MENANGIS DAN SEKARANG KAU MEMBENTAK ISTRIKU! PERGI SIALAN! teriak minato marah.

'a-apa? tou-san...dI..dia..dia mengusirku' batin naruto terkejut. "seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena kami mau merawatmu! karena kau seharusnya tidak Ada didunia ini! kau lahir karena tidak sengajaan! aku dan kushina tak pernah mengharapkanmu!" ucap minato marah.

naruto Yang mendengarnya hanya menangis lalu pergi menuju shi no mori

END FLASHBACK

Normal pov

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU TAK INGIN ? BUKANKAH KAU MENGINGINKANNYA GAKI?" ucap juubi penasaran dengan jincurikinya yang aneh.

"karena, sesuatu yang kau lepas...tidak akan pernah bisa kau dapatkan kembali, semenyesal apapun, jika...jika kau sudah melepaskan artinya kau tak bisa mendapatkannya kembali, seperti burung jika kau lepas...kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya kembali, mau kau melompat setinggi apapun, berjuang seperti apapun kau pasti tak akan mendapatkannya" ucap naruto sambil menutup matanya, juubi hanya mendengarkan dan tidak menjawab.

" dan saat aku lepas...aku hidup bebas dan bisa mencari kehidupanku..sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya..aku menemukannya kehidupanku..kehidupanku..tempat dimana aku berada dan pulang, yaitu pasa saat bertemu mereka dau kau juu..."

FLASHBACK

DI SHI NO MORI

NARUTO POV

'kenapa? apa karena itu aku selalu di abaikan? karena aku tak diharapkan? dan semua bertambah parah saat jiraya-jiji ah bukan tapi jiraya membawa ramalan tetua katak!' batin naruto sedih, air mataku terus mengalir..dadanya terasa begitu sesak menerima kenyataan.

'sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? aku bahkan tak mempunyai tempat tinggal?' batin naruto sedih, "kami-sama tolong bantu aku" ucap naruto lemah lalu pingsan.

MIDSCAPE

Normal pov

tik...tik..tik... suara air berjatuhan membuat naruto terbangun, 'nggghhh ini dimana?' batin naruto melihat kanan kiri,

"tempat ini menyeramkan seka-" , GREB tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundak naruto dan membuat tubuh naruto menegang. 'a..a..astaga! ja..jangan -jangan aku diculik oleh hantu saat di shi no mori!, uhk aku pernah mendengar bahwa anak kecil jangan sendirian di hutan pada saat akan gelap, karena anak itu pasti akan diculik oleh ha..hantu!' batin naruto keringat dingin.

'tenang..tenang naruto... tarik nafas..buang nafas.. aku harus berbalik melihat siapa yang memegangku...' batin naruto meyakinkan diri.

1... (naruto mulai menelan ludah)

2...(naruto memutar sedikit kepalanya)

3...(naruto melihat kebelakang)

sosok bermata putih dengan dua tanduk dan juga rambut putih panjang serta memakai kimono besar "HA..HA..HANTUUUU!" teriak naruto lalu sebelum berlari dirinya sudah di peluk oleh sosok yang di panggil hantu.

sedangkan sosok lain yang bersama hantu itu hanya menahan tawa. "siapa yang kau bilang hantu bocah!" teriak wanita itu marah.

"aaa! lepaskan aku! " teriak naruto takut. "tenanglah...kami bukan hantu" ucap pria berambut putih pendek dengan 2 tanduk di kepalanya.

30 menit kemudian

.

.

hagoromo menjelaskan siapa mereka, dan tentang mereka yang leluhur shinobi serta tentang clan Otsutsuki

"jadi begitu... jadi wanita itu Otsutsuki kaguya, dan kau adalah Otsutsuki hagoromo, dan laki-laki yang mirip baa-chan adalah Ot..ah sudahlah dia homura, lalu anak berambut putih pendek itu toneri, dan kedua orang berbeda kutub itu adalah indra dan ashura" ucap naruto menunjuk orang-orang yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"kami disini bermaksud mengangkatmu menjadi keluarga kami, aku akan mengubah gen mu menjadi gen kami, cakra, darah, bahkan kekai genkaipun" ucap kaguya lembut, naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertegun.

"kami akan melatihmu juga, kami akan membuatmu lebih kuat dari kami" ucap homura lembut, naruto mengarahkan padandanhan pada homura.

"kami tinggal di bulan, tapi kau harus tetap disini, karena di dunia ini sebentar lagi akan ada musibah besar yang entah kapan terjadi" ucap hagoromo tegas.

"kau akan immortal sama seperti kami, dan pada saat masalah itu selesai kau akan bersama kami, kami tak bisa membantu karena jika kami membantu maka dunia ini akan heboh" ucap toneri tersenyum.

"yang pertama ingatlah..kami menyayangimu..." ucap ashura dan indra bersamaan.

naruto yang mendengar kata-kata keluarga barunya hanya bisa tersenyum haru, "jangan senang dulu bocah, kami akan melatihmu seperti dineraka!" ucap kaguya senang dan tersenyum evil.

"a...apa!" teriak naruro merinding, "kau akan berlatih 10 tahun!.." ucap Ashura tak mau kalah menakuti naruto, "APAAA! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI!?" teriak naruto kesal, "dengarkan aku bocah! jangan terpengaruh oleh si bodoh ashura! 10 tahun di sini sama dengan 10 menit di dunia nyata! benarkan indra?" ucap toneri lalu melihat indra, "hn" jawab indra pendek membuat toneri sweetdrop dan ashura yang tertawa.

kaguya,hagoromo dan homura yang melihat ini hanya tersenyum.

"nah...baiklah ayo sekarang kita mulai" ucap kaguya, hagoromo, homura bersamaan membuat bulu kuduk naruto berdiri.

.

.

SKIP 10 TAHUN DI MIDSCAPE (sorry nanti kepanjangan kalau di ceritain, author kan ngetik di handphone hiks~)

.

.

diruangan putih terdapat 7 orang yang sedang berkumpul yaitu kaguya, hagoromo, homura, ashura, indra, toneri dan naruto.

"kau sudah sangat kuat...kau bahkan bisa mengalahkan kami semua jika kau serius, tapi sayang sekali kau tak pernah mau serius melawan kami ahahaha" ucap kaguya bangga. "hiks~ aku akan merindukanmu imouto-chan!" teriak ashura memeluk naruto, naruto yang mendengar panggilan ashura hanya kesal, "lepaskan aku baka aniki!" teriak naruto berusaha melepaskan ashura.

"hah...lepaskan ruto-chan! " ucap indra menarik naruto, "dasar brother complex, ah salah sister complex khe..khe" guman toneri melihat indra dan naruto.

"kau jahat sekali nii-sama!" teriak ashura mencoba merebut naruto kembali, "sudah lah...kalian seperti anak kecil saja" ucap homura kesal, "kemarilah naruto" ucap hagormo membuat naruto melihat kearahnya lalu tersenyum.

"aku, hogoromo dan homura telah sepakat untuk memberikan semua kekuatanku padamu..." ucap kaguya membuat naruto terkejut.

"kemarilah dan tutup matamu..." ucap kaguya dan naruto menutup matanya, kaguya, hagoromo, homura lalu memegang pundak naruto.

saat mentransfer kekuatan, naruto mempunyai tanduk dan berpenampilan seperti mereka bertiga.

"bukalah matamu..." ucap kaguya membuat naruto membuka matanya, "ingatlah untuk terus berlatih, jangan sombong, selalu membantu, dan jadi anak baik" ucap hagoromo mengelus kepala naruto, "tapi...jika kau menggunakan kekuatanmu sampai batasnya dan menembus batas... kau akan menjadi perempuan...selamanya..." ucap homura serius.

" yah walaupun aku tak yakin kau akan menembus batasmu..mengingat kau lebih kuat dari kami ahahaha" ucap homura tertawa. "tenang saja jii-san! kalau naruto jadi perempuan!, kami bertiga akan menikahinya MUAHAHAHAHA" ucap ashura .tertawa keras, indra yang berdehem dan toneri yang menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

sedangkan naruto? jangan di jawab, naruto sudah memerah sempurna, "ah! homo no way!" teriak naruto memegang kedua dadanya. kaguya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"naru...kau tak akan sendirian, aku akan menyegel juubi bersamamu..." ucap kaguya tersenyum evil, "juubi..?" tanya naruto dengan muka polos.

.

.

.

"APA-APAAN INI NENEK TUA! KAU MENYEGELKU DI LAKI-LAKI BISHOUNEN?!" teriak juubi marah di kurungannya, "DAN APA-APAAN KURUNGAN INI SIALAN! KAU PIKIR AKU BABI!?" teriak juubi kesal.

sedangkan kaguya tidak mendengarkannya, ya walaupun kepalanya sudah berkedut kesal mendengar panggilan dari juubi.

"nah.. naruto kami akan pergi.." ucap kaguya memeluk naruto, "hiks..hiks..kenapa kalian pergi secepat ini hiks?" ucap naruto sedih. " jangan sedih ruto-chan, aku akan mengunjungimu lain waktu" ucap ashura menepuk kepala naruto, "hn..aku juga" ucap pendek indra, "jangan lupakan aku kalian hey! aku juga akan menjengukmu lain waktu naru!" ucap toneri tersenyum.

"KENAPA KAU MENGABAIKANKU MAHLUK UBANAN! HEY NENEK TUA! DAN KALIAN PAK TUA!" teriak juubi kesal krena di abaikan."DIAM KAU BODOH!" teriak kaguya lalu tiba tiba mulut juubi terplester yang entah dari mana."MMMMNNHHH...!" juubi hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

"nah naru...jaga dirimu baik-baik" ucap kaguya sedih, "maafkan kami tak bisa bersamamu sekarang" ucap hagoromo sedih, "aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu dari sana" ucap homura tersenyum, "aku menyayangimu naru" ucap ashura tersenyum, "jaga kesehatanmu" ucap indra tersenyum tipis, "jangan pernah dendam, dan jadilah anak bijak" ucap toneri tersenyum.

"kami menyayangimu..Otsutsiki Naruto"

lalu keluarga Otsutsuki mulai menghilang dengan cahaya putih, "aku juga menyayangi kalian..." lirih naruto menahan air matanya. lalu wujud naruto kembali seperti semula.

FLASHBACK OFF

juubi tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan naruto, "KAU SEDANG MENGGOMBALIKU HEH GAKI?" ucap juubi mendengus, "siapa yang menggombalimu heh?!" teriak naruto kesal.

"AKU TAU KAU CANTIK, TAPI MAAF SAJA AKU BUKAN HOMO GAKI!" ucap juubi santai , "AKU BUKAN HOMOOOOO!".teriak naruto kesal.

.

.

di sepanjang jalan konoha...

"ini semua gara-gara kau juu..aku jadi lupa makan!" ucap naruto melalui telepati KRRUUYUUKKK~ naruto memegang peutnya yabg keroncongan, "BUKAN SALAHKU, KAU SAJA YANG BODOHNYA MELAYANI EJEKANKU!" ucap juubi kesal karena menurutnya suara perut naruto membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

naruto yang sedang berdebat dengan juubi tak menyadari kalau didepannya ada orang dan BRUUKKK "ah!" teriak naruto bukan kesakitan tapi terkejut karena ia baru saja bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"ah ini gara-gara kau juu!" teriak naruto kesal melewati telepati yang diputuskan mendadak oleh juubi, 'dasar sialan kau memutuskan telepatiku' ucap naruto kesal. naruto coba berdiri dan melihat siapa yang di tabraknya, "ah gommen" ucap naruto tersenyum dan membungkukan badan.

"kau tak apa-apa? maafkan aku juga, tadi aku sedang melamun, kau juga terlalu kecil untuk di lihat nona kecil, namaku hiashi hyuga" ucap pria bernama hiashi itu menatap naruto datar.

naruto yang di panggil nona hanya bisa berkedut kesal, sedangkan juubi? "MUAHAHAHAHAHA KAU DENGAR ITU MUKA BISHOUNEN?! KAU DI PANGGIL NONA! AHAHAHAHA" ledek juubi terbahak-bahak.

"ah tak apa-apa tuan, nama saya Otsutsuki Naruto, dan saya bukan nona" ucap naruto tersenyum lalu tiba tiba menajamkam matanya. "eh..are? ucap hiashi pelan.

KRRUUUUYYUUK~…

"pprrtrhh.." hiashi menahan tawanya mendengar suara perut naruto, 'suara perut sialan!' batin naruto kesal dan bertambah kesal saat juubi menertawakannya dengan kencang "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa juubi menggelegar di midscape.

.

.

dan disinilah berakhirnya naruto

Di Mansion Hyuga

"pprrthhh hahahaha" hiashi masih tertawa dengan mata berair, sedangkan naruto yang sedang focus kepada makanannya berkedut kesal, "Diam kau pak tua!" teriak naruto kesal, "ahahaha kau lucu sekali naruto ahaha" ucap hiashi menutup mulutnya.

"kau mengebalkan sekali pak tua! akan ku sumpal mulutmu!" teriak naruto lalu menghampiri hiashi, sedangkan hiashi? ia masih tertawa dengan sikap naruto. oh demi jashin-sama.. entah karena tersandung apa "kkyyaaaa!" teriak naruto terjatuh menimpa tubuh hiashi dan membuat hiashi yang tertawa tiba -tiba diam.

tap tap tap... krriietttt pintu terbuka menampakan hinata yang terkejut melihat ayahnya, siapa yang tidak terkejit melihat ayahnya sedang di tindih oleh gadis cilik dan juga tuhan mereka saling bertatapan!.

"to..tou..tou-san" ucap hinata terkejut, hiashi yang menyadari ada hinata terkejut bukan main begitu pula naruto. "hi..hinata ini..." ucap hiashi terbata-bata, tiba-tiba muka hinata memerah "a-ak-aku.. ti..tidak..me..menya..ka.. ji..jika to.. -sa..san.. me..men..menyuka..kai.. a..anak..kec..kecil..se..sebagai..pe..penganti..ka..ka..kaa-san" ucap hinata dengan muka mereh.

"HAH! AREE!? teriak hiashi dan naruto bersamaan

TBC

hah..akhirnya selesai juga chap1, hehehe tangan author mulai pegel nulis di handphone ahaha, maaf jika ada kekurangan di fic maklum author masih baru banget, ini fic pertama dan semoga readers suka.

tolong review..review kalian adalah semangat author memberekan fict ini.

tolong kasih masukan tapi jangan pake bahasa kasar.

oh iyah ini semi-yaoi tapi bukan yaoi juga, nanti naruto punya pasangankok doain aja( semi yaoi karena muka naruto yang bishounen, tapi tenang aja.. ada waktunya muka naruto jadi ganteng Muahahahahaha!)

sampai jumpa di chapter2!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the legend

disclaimer: Masasi kishimoto

rated : T+

genre: Adventure, hurt, Romance

Warning: godlikenaru!, rinne-naru! tenseigan-naru, sharingan-naru! byakugan-naru! goodORochimaru, goodmadara&obito, goodakatsuki, livekushina, liveminato, brother&sister menma&naruko ,Naruto lebih muda 3 tahun dari cannon

.

perhatian beberapa info dari author!...

1\. Naruto disini itu cowok, cuman berparas cantik jadi bishounen gitu, diharapkan untuk lebih focus ke setiap kata yang author jelaskan di chap1, naruto di panggil chan karena menurut mereka naruto itu cantik dan manis , sebenernya naruto itu lebih cenderung tampan dengan mata tajamnya, ingat tajam, jangan terlalu moe membayangkannya, karena hiks naru-kun kan cowok~

gak homoan, cuman semi yaoi nya itu cuman buat humornya aja kok, pasangannya tetep cewek, tapi jangan masalahin pasangan karena belum tentu naruto dikasih pasangan oleh author (kejamnya~) ya walaupun kalau ada pasangan, author tau siapa yang jadi pasanganya muahahaha, sebenernya author udah nyiapin sih, cewek kok

naruto dapet uang dari mana, baca di chap ini

4\. Naruto akan tetap menjadi laki-laki, fict ini bukan genre genderbender

gak nya naruto ke keluarga yondaime ya baca gimana kedepannya aja

6\. masalah gimana keluarga yondaime sih.. yaaaa baca aja sampe ending MUABAHAHA

update 1 minggu sekali,paling cepet 5/4

ini gak bakal berhenti di tengah jalan , kalau...ya kalau ya tergangung kaliannya, sebenernya author liat reaksi readers. tapi cerita ini kayanya gak akan berhenti ditengah jalan karena author udah bikin jalan cerita di setiap chapter

sebelumnya terimakasih riviewnya, riview kalian adalah semangat untuk author membereskan fict ini. riview membuat author merasa di hargai, rasa pegel author yang nulis panjang-panjang di handphone terasa terbayar walupun reviewnya ada yang bikin seneng dan sebel~ #MELUK KALIAN

.

.

 **Sebelumnya...**

"to..tou..tou-san" ucap hinata terkejut, hiashi yang menyadari ada hinata terkejut bukan main begitu pula naruto. "hi..hinata ini..." ucap hiashi terbata-bata, tiba-tiba muka hinata memerah "a-ak-aku.. ti..tidak..me..menya..ka.. ji..jika to.. -sa..san.. me..men..menyuka..kai.. a..anak..kec..kecil..se..sebagai..pe..penganti..ka..ka..kaa-san" ucap hinata dengan muka mereh.

"HAH! AREE!? teriak hiashi dan naruto bersamaan

.

.

 **Chapter2**

 **Mansion Hyuga**

Naruto dan hiashi menjelaskan semuanya, dimulai mereka bertemu dan sampai berakhir seperti tadi.

"a..ak..aku..ki..kira..di..dia a..adalah..cal..calon..i..ibu..ku" ucap hinata menunduk setelah mendengar penjelasan hiashi dan naruto, "tentu saja bukan! kau kira tou-san mu ini homo?!" ucap hiashi kesal, "walaupun aku perempuan, aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu pak tua!" teriak naruto kesal.

sedangkan hinata hanya tersenyum karena jarang sekali ayahnya ooc seperti ini. "lagi pula, aku adalah anak berumur 5 tahun!, mana mungkin aku menikah dengan pak tua ini?!" ucap naruto kesal menunjuk hiashi."DIAM KAU BOCAH BISHOUNEN!" teriak hiashi berkedut kesal.

"ta..tapi..kau..me..memang..su..sudah..tu..tua..to..tou-sa..sama" ucap hinata polos, "Muahahahaha.." tawa naruto menggelegar.

"diam kau bishounen" ucap hiashi sambil menarik pipi naruto.

"aa..aaduh..lwweepasskhhannn!" ucap naruto dengan kosa kata yang tidak benar, "kalau kau diam dan memilih makan bersama sekarang, aku pasti akan melepaskannya nee bishounen-chan" ucap hiashi dengan suara rendah.

"bwwaiikk" ucap naruto kesakitan, lalu hiashi pun nelepaskan cubitannya, "aaahh sakit sekali jii-chan" ucap naruto memegang pipinya.

"salahmu sendiri..." ucap hiashi sambil meminum tehnya, sedangkan hinata sendiri hanya tersenyum.

.

.

sudah cukup naruto makan dan berbincang bicang naruto izin pulang..

"hiashi jiji, hinata-nee...aku pulang dulu" ucap naruto membungkukan badan, "biar ji-san antar naru" ucap hiashi melihat kearah luar yang menunjukan langit senja, "biar kan aku juga antar ruto-chan" ucap hinata terseny, eh? gagapnya mana? karena banyak mengobrol dengan naruro yang cerewet serta ceplas-ceplos membuat hinata tidak gagap lagi.

(hah...sebenernyasih ini alasan author, cape tau nulis yang gagap itu! apa lagi berulang-ulang kaya hinata -_-)

"a..ah ti..tidak perlu" ucap naruto gugup, "kenapa?..orang tua mu pasti khawatir.." ucap hinata khawatir. mendengar hinata menyebut kata 'orang tua' membuat naruto mengeratkan tangannya pada kimono putih yang sering ia gunakan.

"aku tinggal sendiri hinata-nee, jangan tanya aku makan darimana, karena aku berkerja membabtu toko kadang petani" ucap naruto tersenyum.

"ma..maafkan aku" ucap hinata menyesal, "ya tak apa..." ucap naruto tersenyum tak enak.

"sebagai permintaaan maaf, aku dan tou-sama akan mengantarkan mu pulang" ucap hinata tersenyum lebar.

'Mati aku...bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau tau rumahku berada di hutan shi no mori' batin naruto panik, ya naruto memang membangun rumah dengan mokuton di shi no mori selepas perpisahannya dengan keluarga otsutsuki.

selama setahun penuh naruto bertahan hidup dengan berburu, tapi akhirnya naruto berkerja sebagai penjaga toko dan membantu petani untuk mendapatkan uang.

"jadi bagaimana?" Tanya hiashi membuyarkan pikiran naruto, "a..ah tI..tidak usah" ucap naruto berkeringat dingin.

 **Hiashi Pov**

'Ada Yang aneh' batin hiashi menyelidik. "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, jaa hinata-nee, hiashi jiji" ucap naruto membuyarkan pikiran curigaku.

"ya" jawab ku pendek, "jaa-ne!" teriak hinata tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Namikaze**

 **Normal pov**

"jadi bagaimana hari mu menma? ruko?" ucap minato tersenyum melihat kedua anak kebanggaan nya. "menyenangkan sekali tou-san! apalagi sasuke tadi mau makan bersamaku kyyaaa!" teriak naruto kegirangan, "itu kan karena kau memaksa si teme ruko" ucap menma menyeringai, "a..ah" ucap naruko memerah, "oh jadi kau menyukai anak bungsu fugaku itu?" Tanya minato tersenyum membuat naruko memerah Dan menma Yang tertawa.

"kyyaaa! kau menyukainya?! ah kalau begitu aku Akan berbicara pada mikoto untuk membicarakan perjodohan" ucap kushina girang, " ibu aku malu!" ucap naruko memerah.

"lihat lah mukamu memerah imotou.." ledek menma membuat naruko semakin salah tingkah. "jangan meledekku nii-Chan! ah...aku tau..bukannya kau menyukai hinata hyuga" ucap naruko membalas menma, "a..ah! tidak itu bohong! " ucap menma memerah.

"hinata hyuga? oh bukankah itu anak hiashI?" Tanya kushina pada minato, "iyah..dia alah putri hiashi sekaligus penerus keluarga hyuga" ucap minato tersenyum, " ah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau putri hiashi kits jodohkan dengan menma?" ucap kushina girang membuat wajah menma memerah.

.

.

.

 **Markas root**

 **Normal Pov**

"sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi waktunya akan tiba" ucap danzo bermonolog sendiri. POPPSS ASAP putih muncul menampakan 1 orang bertopeng Polos. "danzo-sama..." hormat orang bertopeng putih pada danzo, sedangkan danzo hanya memandang datar orang tersebut.

"dia sudah datang danzo-sama" ucap orang bertopeng polos tersebut, "suruh dia kemari shiki" ucap danzo pada orang bertopeng Polos bed kode nama shiki.

"ha'i" ucap shiki lalu menghilang dengan shushin. "sudah waktunya"ucap danzo sambil memejamkan matanya. POPS.. shiki kembali muncul membawa seorang laki-laki dengan memakai jubah berwarna hintam, sudah lama mereka terdiam akhirnya danzo membuka suara

" senang bertemu dengan mu kembali...sensei..."

.

.

.

 **Mansion Naruto (Shi No Mori)**

terlihat mansion megah Dan mewah serta tradisional terasa begitu menyatu dengan alam, bunga sakura Dan bulan di malan hari membuat bagunan inI tampak sangat indah.

 **Normal Pov**

"hah...hari inI menyenangkan sekali!" teriak naruto di teras nya bersama satu orang laki-laki berambut putih pendek Yang yakini Adalah juubi Yang memakai bunshin naruto.

"tentu saja menyenangkan, kau hari inI sudah makan gratis..." ucap juubi menutup telinganya karena ulah teriakan naruto tadi. "hehehe..kau benar" ucap naruto tersenyum senang, "aku senang karena kau senang otouto" ucap juubi mengelus kepala naruto layaknya seorang kakak.

"ah..aku punya tantangan, Dan jika kau berhasil menjalankan tantanganku maka aku Akan memberikan contrak untuk mensumon ku" ucap juubi dengan seringai licik. "be..benarkah juubi-sama?" ucap naruto dengan mata berbinar, "ya benar..." ucap juubi dengan seringaian semakin lebar, 'aku merasakan firasat buruk...' batin naruto Yang melihat seringaian juubi.

"lalu? apa tantanganmu?" Tanya naruto penasaran, mendengar naruro menanyakan tantangannya semakin membuat juubi menyeringai evil, "kau tidak akan memberikan tantangan aneh kan juu?" Tanya naruto curiga, "aku ingin kau mendapatkan perempuan untuk kau jadikan kekasihmu!" ucap juubi dengan nada meremehkan, "A...APAA! Kau Gila!?" ucap naruto terkejut, "jangan bilang kau tidak mau? tadinya aku memberikan tantangan ini agar aku tau kau normal atau tidak" ucap juubi menyentil dahi naruto, "I..itai!" teriak naruto menyentuh dahinya.

"jadi kau benar benar tidak normal ya?" ucap juubi menyelidik, "aku kan masih kecil! umurku baru 5 tahun! aku masih terlalu kecil untuk berpacaran!, aku masih normal! aku menyukai perempuan, aku masih suka Dada Yang besar Dan genyal!, aku juga suka bibir merah Dan melihat perempuan telanjang!, aku juga suka vagina Yang katanya genyal, lembut serta hangat Dan basah! "ucap naruto terengah-engah, "ero.." jawab juubi membuat naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri merutuki kebodohannya.

"ma..ma melihat ke-ero-an dirimu sepertinya kau masih normal...jadi ini hadiahmu bocah bishounen" ucap juubi menahan tawa Dan melemparkan gulungan kontraknya pada naruto. "SIIALLLL..!" teriak naruto Yang masih merutuki kebodohannya Tampa mempedulikan dirinya Sudah dI tinggal duluan oleh juubi Yang masuk rumah.

.

.

ke esokan harinya...

 **Kantor Hokage**

 **Normal Pov**

"jadi clan uchiha akan melakukan kudeta yah..." ucap minato rendah, minato cukup kaget saat kedua anbu datang dan melaporkan masalah yang menurutnya serius.

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan minato?" ucap sandaime sambil menghisap pipa rokoknya, "panggil fugaku uchiha kemari" ucap minato dengan nada memerintah, "ha'i" balas kedua anbu lalu menghilang dengan shushin.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Uchiha**

 **Normal Pov**

"he..he..he..he" tawa fugaku membaca buku nista bernama 'icha-icha paradise', 'kau indah sekali nami-chan...' batin fugaku tersenyum mesum tampa menyadari bahwa si sulung sedang memperhatikannya. 'dia membaca buku aneh itu lagi, sebenarnya siapa pembuat buku itu? hebat sekali bisa membuat tou-san tertawa, pasti pembuat buku itu adalah pembuat buku humor yang melegenda' batin itachi lalu pergi meninggalkan ayahnya seorang diri. (cik..cik..cik kau polos sekali itachi)

 **Fugaku Pov**

 _'ah..uh-uhk..le..lebih cepat ku-kuro-kun hyahh..'desah Nami nikmat, kuro yang mendengarnya semakin mempercepat pinggulnya. 'Sshh...ah.. kau ke..ketat se..sekali.. uhk' ucap kuro merasa k*j******n nya di jepit terlalu ketat, 'hyyaahh..ahk.. ku..kuro.. ak..aku hampir sampai! Uh' desah Nami keenakan, 'ah.. aku juga ham..hampir sampai uhk' ucap kuro menaikan tempo kembali, 'uhh..nghh ahh kuro!' Teriak Nami tak tahan lagi, 'kita keluarkan bersama uhk' ucap kuro berusaha mencapai kenikmatan, 'ak..aku sa..samp-'_

"fugaku-sama" sebuah suara membuat fugaku terkejut dan langsung menyembunyikan bukunya, 'sial..padahal sedikit lagi akan selesai, hampir saja ketahuan' batin fugaku kesal melihat kedua anbu yang berada di hadapannya.

"ehenm...ada apa kalian kemari?" fugaku berusaha menormalkan kegugupannya karena hampir ketahuan. "anda di panggil yondaime-sama" ucap salah satu anbu bertopeng kucing. 'minato sialan, si kuning idiot itu benar-benar sukses menghancurkan pagi hari indahku' batin fugaku kesal.

" pergilah, sampaikan pada yondaime bahwa nanti siang aku akan kesana" ucap fugaku tenang. "ha'i" kedua anbu menghilag dengan shushinnya.

"khe..khe..khe, saatnya aku kembali" ucap fugaku langsung mengeluarkan buku nistanya kembali.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Naruto**

 **Normal pov**

"kau itu sudah 5 tahun naruto!" ucap juubi kelas (juubi memakai bunshin naruto), "iyah aku tau kalau aku Sudan 5 tahun!" jawab naruto malas-malasan, "aku Ingin kau masuk akademi!" ucap juubi sebal karena naruto seperti tidak mau menanggapinya.

"ah apa? aku tidak mau juu!" ucap naruto kesal karena merasa juubi memerintahnya, "itu merepotkan kau tau..." ucap naruto kesal, "ka..kau!" ucap juubi dengan kepala berkedut kelas, "apa? uh lagi pula aku ingin keluar desa, kalau aku keluar desa dalam keadaan aku menjadi murid akademi nanti akan terjadi keributan" ucap naruto malas, "lagi pula dI akademi kan Ada menma Dan naruko, aku malas bertemu dengan mereka lalu ribut setiap hari karena masalah sepele" tambah naruto malas, didalam hati juubi juga meng iya kan jawaban dari naruto, 'ah ya aku akui itu' batin juubi membenarkan.

"lalu keluar desa pun kau mau apa hey?" dengus juubi kesal, "pokoknya aku ingin keluar! Aku ingin mencari pengalaman! " ucap naruto kesal.

"kalau begitu..kapan kita berangkat" Tanya juubi serius, "kita akan berangkat besok pagi" jawab naruto sambil meminum teh Yang entah darI mana, "baikla-, Kau merasakannya naruto?" jawab juubi serius karena tiba-tiba merasakan cakra ribuan manusia menuju shi no mori, "ya aku merasakannya juu" jawab naruto sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan orang itu berada.

"kalau begitu naru cepatlah kau tangani mereka semua!" ucap juubi memerintah, "apa-apaaan perintahmu itu juu?!" ucap naruto berkedut kesal, "aku..aku Ingin tidur, bye naru" ucap juubi tersenyum lalu menghilang POPPSS.. "DASAR MONSTER SIALAN!" terial naruto kesal.

"mereka semakin dekat, bahaya...aku harus cepat menghadapi mereka sebelum mereka tau lebih jauh dan menemukan tempat tinggalku walau tidak mungkin" ucap naruto gelisah, "CEPAT PERGILAH GAKI, APA KAU INGIN MEREKA TAU RUMAH MU?" dengus juubi melalui telepati, "KAU KAN KUAT, AKU YAKIN MEREKA TAK ADA APA APANYA UNTUKMU"sambung juubi kembali dan di jawab dengusan dari naruro WUUSH naruto pun menghilang dengan hiraishin nya.

.

.

.

 **Kantor Hokage**

 **Normal pov**

"kepalaku benar-benar sakit" ucap minato meminjat pelipis kepalanya, "kau berlebihan minato, cobalah untuk tenang.." ucap sandaime meinum teh hijaunya Dan di jawab helaan nafas dari minato.

POOPSS munculah 2 anbu dengan topeng kucing Dan kitsune

"lapor hokage-sama, fugaku-sama akan kemari nanti siang" ucap kitsune Dan neko bersamaan, "baiklah kapau begi- Kau merasakannya sandaime?" Tanya minato merasakan cakra dari hutan kematian, "ya aku merasakannya minato. kitsune, Neko segeralah pergi Dan periksa kesana ke tempat cakra itu berasal!" perintah sandaime Dan dI jawab anggukan kedua anbu lalu menghilang dengan shushIn.

KRIIEETTT pintu terbuka menampakan seseorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata hitam memakai baju hakama hitamnya.

"jadi Ada apa kau memanggilku minato?" Tanya fugaku datar, "jadi...aku perintahkan kau untuk membantai clan uchiha" ucap minato membuat mata fugaku melebar shok, "a...a..apa?! ka..kau Gila!? kau memintaku untuk membantai clanku sendiri!?" ucap fugaku masih terkejut, "karena uchiha akan melakukan kudeta...benar bukan ne? fugaku?" ucap minato dengan sorot mata tajam membuat fugaku terkejut karena minato mengetahuinya.

"ya..ya uchiha memang akan melakukan kudeta seperti Yang hokage-sama bilang, Dan kudeta itu dI pimpin oleh ketua clan yaitu uchiha kagami" ucap fugaku kembali normal dengan muka datarnya, "ah, jadi apa kau menerima misiku? atau.. ah lebih baik aku mengirim itachi Dan shisui saja" ucap minato membuat rahang fugaku mengeras marah, tangan fugaku menggepal erat emosi tapi fugaku mencoba untuk tetap tenang, "biar aku saja hokage-sama, tapi bolehkah aku mempunyai 3 permintaan?" ucap fugaku serius.

.

.

.

 **Shi No Mori**

 **Normal pov**

"Harusnya aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang" ucap naruto melihat kearah 2000 pasukan yang melihat juga ke arahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

yessss cerita author beres juga. jangan lupa review nee:D, maafkan author yang serbah salah ini~, sebenernya tadinya author mau tulis ulang chap2 karena banyak kesalahan, tapi berhubung udah kekejar sama deadline jadi yo wes di chap3 author akan menjadi lebih baik lagi amin...~ oh iyah maaf kalau ada yang typo, author udah me maximal otak author yang sempit ini untuk ebih kalau ada salah

oh kalian bisa hungi line: Otsutsukiii


End file.
